


let's do all the stupid things that young kids do

by r0manogers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, i guess, i'm not good at this, they're horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: “You’re going to spend some time with your boyfriend, as  he’s getting jealous of the books because they see you more often than he does”or; Ronan and Adam have sex in the prefect's bathroom
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	let's do all the stupid things that young kids do

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was a one time thing, but i did it again.  
> I'm bad at this.

“You are fucking insane” Adam managed to say, with Ronan’s mouth on his neck.  
He felt him smirk against his skin.  
That morning the weather was shit. Complete shit.  
There was something about the dark sky and the thunders of the Great Hall celling that even after six years still made him shiver.  
The door had opened and a completely undisturbed Ronan Lynch (late as always) rushed in.  
His shirt was not tucked in his pants and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; the tie was messily knotted in a way the resembled a bow rather than a knot.  
He looked handsome.  
Ronan waved quickly at Gansey, eating breakfast at their table, and sat next to Adam at the Slytherin table; his legs hanging at each side of the bench.  
Adam smiled at the sight.  
“Good morning to you, too” he said, sarcastically.  
Ronan rolled his eyes.  
“You have Charms now” he stated “and I have Transfiguration.”  
“I’m shocked” Adam replied, dramatically putting a hand to his heart “You’ve finally learned your schedule”  
Adam heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like “asshole” before he continued.  
“Then we’ve got double Herbology, but it was cancelled because the weather is shit” he said.  
Adam nodded.  
“Yeah, I thought so, at least I’ll start my divination homework”  
Ronan rolled his eyes, again.  
“You’re not.” he declared.  
Adam already knew were this was going.  
“I’m not?” he asked.  
“No” Ronan said, firmly and grabbed Adam’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  
“You’re going to spend some time with your boyfriend, as he’s getting jealous of the books because they see you more often than he does”  
Adam chuckled “books are nice, my boyfriend’s an asshole”  
“Takes one to know one” Ronan said.  
They were interrupted by professor McGonnagal, appearing behind Ronan.  
“Mr. Lynch, would you mind going back to your table? Class starts in 15 minutes” she said.  
Ronan looked up at her “Sure, professor”.  
He kissed Adam’s hand and walked to the Gryffindor’s table.  
And even back then Adam knew Ronan’s plan, and he wasn’t complaining.  
He cared very much for school; his grades were very good, and he was a prefect, but having the chance to spend some time with is boyfriend was a rare occasion here at school, and of course, he would take advantage of that.  
When the bell rang he found Ronan already waiting for him outside his class, and he was immediately holding his hand and dragging him away; Adam didn’t even manage to say goodbye to his classmates.  
“Where are we going?” Adam asked.  
“You’ll see”  
They reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor and Ronan located the right door and muttered the password.  
“Audentes fortuna iuvat”.  
The door creaked open.  
Adam quirked his eyebrows.  
“Gansey?”  
“Yeah” Ronan replied.  
“I could have told you” Adam said.  
Ronan shrugged “I wanted to show off.”  
They slipped inside, closing the door behind them.  
A second later, Ronan was kissing him.  
And now, here they were. Ronan’s mouth on Adam’s neck, and Adam barely capable of producing a logical phrase.  
One of Adam’s hands reached the nape of his neck, the other was already under Ronan’s shirt.  
The room was, as always filled with candles and the temperature was way higher than the rest of the castle.  
“Wait” Adam pulled away, his hands still on Ronan’s body.  
His boyfriend looked pissed.  
“What if someone walks in?” he asked.  
“I’ve already bullied everybody into staying away” he explained and reached for Adam again.  
Adam stopped him.  
“What about Moaning Myrtle? You know she’s always around ” he asked.  
Ronan snorted.  
“She’ll have some fun”  
Adam realized that he didn’t really care, and continued to kiss his boyfriend.  
This time was Ronan who pulled away.  
“Wait” said, and walked towards the wall.  
“oh” Adam thought, the mermaid, right.  
“hello” Ronan said, more friendly than usual.  
“Oh, good morning” the mermaid grated him. “I haven’t seen you in a while”  
They talked politely for a few minutes; Adam could hear the impatience in Ronan’s voice.  
Eventually Ronan smiled “Listen, I’d really appreciate if you could leave the bathroom for a while, just a few hours?” he asked.  
The mermaid didn’t look to pleased, however, she nodded and started to swim away, disappearing form the painting.  
Adam was at loss for words.  
“She barely even talks to me” Adam said.  
The other boy smirked, way too proud.  
“I’m very friendly, you know”  
Adam started to walk towards him “You shouldn’t even be allowed in here”  
Ronan’s smile was even wider.  
“Yet I am”  
For the second time, Adam realized that he didn’t really care. He was very aware that his boyfriend was not really fond of following rules.  
Ronan reached him.  
“Are you jealous?” he asked  
Adam’s arms slipped behind his neck again.  
“You’re lucky I’m so in love with you or I wouldn’t have let you fucking tease me for so long” he explained. “Now, take off those clothes”.  
Normally Ronan would give him a smug, witty reply, but he was too involved in the moment.  
They both got rid of their clothes and jumped in the pool. Adam started to turn a few taps, the water became immediately pink and a lot of bubbles appeared on the surface.  
Ronan stared at him. “Gay” he said.  
Adam laughed and splashed some water at him, but immediately recognized his mistake. Ronan pulled himself underwater and in a second he got a grip on Adam’s hips and pulled him close. He sat on the underwater marble bench, so Adam was properly straddling in his lap.  
Adam crushed their mouths together and in less than a second Ronan was kissing him back. And it felt better than good, it felt amazing.  
Being in school all the time and surrounded by people they didn’t have many chances to be alone like this, to share more than quick, composed kisses in the hallways, outside their respective common rooms or in the gardens. Sure, there was the room of Requirement, which was so damn useful, but between the lessons and Ronan’s quidditch practice they didn’t have many occasions to be alone and undisturbed.  
Ronan’s bottom lip was caught between Adam’s teeth and he made a low groan in and dropped his head back and it banged against the border of the pool. Ronan swore in Adam’s mouth and let out a small laugh, that was for Adam, a huge turn-on. One of Adam’s hands travelled up to Ronan’s head, gently caressing the spot he just hit. His other hand was on Ronan’s thigh, feeling his muscle against his palm. The water was warm, and Ronan’s wet body was hot pressed against his own, and Adam felt crazy, lit up from the inside. Adam pushed his knees against the bench, his thighs against Ronans for a better leverage.  
Ronan’s hips gave a tiny push against his.  
“You’re going to kill me” Adam said, out of breath.  
And they were kissing again, hard and eager, and Adam curse was buried in Ronan’s mouth as he met Ronan already half-hard under him.  
Ronan pushed one of his hands in Adam’s damp hair, pulling them away from his face.  
Ronan groaned, and Adam broke the kiss and looked down at his boyfriend.  
Ronan was absolutely, fucking stunning. Adam could see small drops of water rolling down his neck and shoulders, and he brought his hand up to trace the delicate lines of Ronan’s tattoo.  
Adam was impossibly turned on as he felt Ronan mouth on his neck, leaving damp hot kisses on his skin.  
“Ronan” he said, his voice way to breathy than usual.  
“mhh” the other boy muttered, sucking on particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck.  
“Enough teasing” he said. “Are you going to fuck me, or not?”  
“shit” Ronan replied, and immediately complied.  
Slowly and carefully Ronan started to finger his hole, and then he picked up his rhythm and his fingers became more firm and decisive. Ronan slid his an arm around Adam’s waist, while Adam gripped Ronan’s shoulders, pressing his fingers so hard against the other boy’s skin that could probably leave a mark.  
Adam couldn’t handle it anymore.  
He placed his hand around Ronan’s wrist.  
“I’m ready” he decided. And Ronan pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom, (Adam didn’t even know where he kept it) carefully sliding it down his dick.  
Adam decided this whole prefects bathroom thing was a great idea as soon as he felt Ronan sliding into him. Adam inhaled sharply as Ronan started to move slowly inside him. Ronan placed his hands on Adam’s on hips to keep him steady. They started to move together; Adam felt a burst of raw pleasure as Ronan hit just the right spot. He nipped at Ronan’s throat, he bit and kissed on his skin , feeling the taste of soap and Ronan’s skin. But it didn’t last long, because he wanted to look at him.  
It almost hurts to look at him ; Ronan’s face turned up toward him, flushed and undone, the look on his face as he was losing himself completely while fucking Adam was almost too much to bear, too overwhelming. And Adam still couldn’t fucking believe that this incredible human being felt just the same way about him. Ronan was looking back at him, adoringly, as he always did.  
In the silent room, they could only hear the sounds of pleasure they were both making, echoing within the walls around them. The sensation of Ronan filling him was just too good, Adam couldn’t even think. He was usually the quiet one, however he heard himself asking Ronan for more, and Ronan’s thrusts grew harder, and his grip on Adam’s hips stronger.

The whole thing was fast and incredibly hot and soon they were both coming, with loud moans, Ronan inside of Adam, and Adam with Ronan’s face in the crock of his neck and his hand on Adam’s dick.  
They stayed like that for a while, unable to move or speak until their breaths got normal again and Adam felt his knees hurting.  
Then Adam pulled away, giving the other boy some space to move. And Ronan pulled the condom off and he pulled Adam in a kiss, sweet and lingering, and then another, and another, and they made out for an amount of time they both couldn’t count.  
And when they finally pulled away, they were still completely wrapped up in each other; standing in the centre of the pool, with their legs intertwined.  
Ronan grabbed Adam’s hand and laced their fingers together.  
“I wish we could do this more often” he confessed, his voice tender and sweet.  
The after-sex always made him soft.  
Adam brought their hands to his lips, and kissed Ronan’s fingers. That was Ronan’s typical move.  
“Another couple of months and school will be over and we can live together and have sex all the time”  
Ronan laughed “We’ll have a pool so big this one will be ashamed”  
Adam kissed his fingers again. “I want all the taps too”  
This was new; talking about the future, making plans, together. Planning a future where they could wake up at each other’s side every morning, and see each other, touch each other all the time, without restrictions. Adam knew that even though they were both young and still learning they both felt that this was it, this was definitive, because the two of them had shared too much, it would bind them forever.  
He also knew that things were still messed up, and they would always be, for they both had their demons and their lives weren’t easy and they couldn’t fix one another, but they could still love and help each other.  
Adam’s younger self would have struggled to imagine a future for himself, but now what he wanted for himself was as clear as water.  
“We’ll have one that makes black bubbles” said Ronan.  
Adam kissed his cheek, and his jaw, and pulled him close again. They had been together for years, and still he was longing for this boy even while he was holding him.  
He thought that shitty weather wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: herostairss


End file.
